


Green Gardens, Greener Pastures

by kichikitty (KichiKitty)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, DICE love Kaitos grandparents, Established Relationship, Everyones loved ones are alive and well, Fluff and Smut, Kaitos grandma loves Kokichi to bits and pieces, Kokichi has anxiety and trauma and so does Kaito, M/M, Post-Game, Pregnancy, This is like 5 years after their game, Trans Kokichi Oma, Trans Male Character, Wholesome content here we go!, Will edit tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KichiKitty/pseuds/kichikitty
Summary: Its been years since the Virtual Killing game, and Kaito absolutely adores his little shit of a boyfriend.Sometimes things don't pan out the way you pictured it in your head, though.





	Green Gardens, Greener Pastures

A dreary spring morning, the pattering of rain against the roof of the small apartment the two males shared, and the warmth of each other while wrapped in dense blankets. Both were awake, quiet and pressed to each other, savoring the moments before one of them would inevitably go to the bathroom or needed something to drink. Kaito's fingers carded through his boyfriends hair, face pressed against his head and taking deep breaths of his scent. Kokichi smelled like home, like cinnamon and spices, sweet and spicy and a bit like flowers. It always calmed the taller man down when he'd come home from a stressful day, or when he needed help to sleep after having a nightmare of the past.

The game had been so long ago, it seemed, but it still haunted them both to this day. Through the therapy, medications, and eventual healing between themselves and their friends, they had grown closer and feelings of affection bloomed where anger and frustration used to lay in their hearts.

Kokichi had struggled with the truth far more than any of them, having blamed himself for many of the things that happened in the Virtual Reality game. Remembering all the things he did, how everyone thought of him, the animosity everyone had towards him immediately afterwards... Maybe Kaito had pitied him at first, but he knew deep down that none of them deserved such hatred.

And now, years later, he held the small man in his arms, cuddled close and whispering soft things of love and affection in their quiet, intimate moments before dawn. He loved Kokichi with all his heart, enough that he was sure if it was possible it would explode. The way Ouma looked at him, the way his fingers curled around his shirt while pressed to him in bed, the small smile on his face as he gave Kaitos chin and nose a quick peck before shimmying out of his hold to use the bathroom.

With a soft sigh, he relented and let Kokichi bounce over to their bathroom, listening as the boy used it. His mind started drifting, thinking of Kokichi in his shirt, no underwear on, bent over the bathroom sink and-

His face heated up, noticing that the sink was now running. He tried to push the thoughts away, but when Kokichi started crawling back into bed, he couldn't help but let his dick guide his thoughts.

"Wanna shower together?" He asked, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend, who tilted his head and smiled, noticing the growing bulge under the covers.

"Oh? Momo-chan wants to shower with me today? Alright then!" He smiled, leaning to kiss Kaito on the lips before going back into the bathroom. Kokichi wasn't an idiot- he knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted when he asked something like that.

Kaito walked in after him, starting the shower as Kokichi stripped down to nothing, his pale skin smooth besides the few little hickey marks left over on his neck and chest. Kaito was always kind of proud of the fact that Oumas skin bruised like a fresh peach- he could leave marks anywhere on him, marking him up and making sure that Kokichi would always knew he belonged to him.

Momotas hands snaked around Kokichis middle, bringing him in close and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, his fingers gripping the smaller males soft ass. He couldn't help but feel him up, touching his soft skin, especially in the morning when he looked so raw and natural and perfect.

"Momo-chan... I thought we were taking a shower!" Kokichi said, pouting playfully and pretending to be annoyed. The small smile on his face obviously gave away his intention, clearly expecting this after being asked so quickly to take a shower with his love. Kaito had to admit, the fact that Kokichi was just as eager to fuck so early in the morning made his chest flutter.

"Oh, we are. Don't worry about that, but you looked so cute that I just want to..." He pressed his hips against Kokichis, pressing his lips against his ear and making him gasp softly, flushing as his hard cock pressed against Kokichi through his boxers, "Make you bend over and scream my name."

"So forward, Momo-chan... I guess its ok then, if you really are that desperate." Soft fingers wrapped around the shaft of Momotas cock, giving a quick stroke that made the taller moan lowly and pull Kokichi closer. Ouma bit his lower lip, shuddering softly as rough fingers rubbed against his delicate lips, his pussy dripping and throbbing in anticipation of his lover.

"We should get in the shower first, Momo-chan..." He whimpered, feeling Kaitos lips clamp down around the edge of his earlobe and making his breath hitch. After giving his neck a quick lick, Kaito relented and let the smaller boy go, shivering softly at the lack of contact and giving his ass a hard slap, earning him a shuddering moan from his lover before he disappeared into the shower.

His mind was running with all the thoughts he was having, of Kokichis body and sounds, of how he felt under him and how warm he was. Damn, he was lucky. Stripping quickly, he jumped into the water behind his petite boyfriend, immediately attaching himself to his back and holding his hips with a hum.

"Hehehe. Momo-chan sure is excited... Any special reason you're being so affectionate this morning?" Kokichi teased, grinding his ass against Kaitos hard cock. He was just as excited to start the morning this way, his libido being through the roof since Kaito and him started living together. Maybe it was just from being in such close proximity to him, or how much his heart raced whenever Kaito looked at him with love or lust, or even just because he could have him any time he wanted now. No matter what the reason, it was always a treat when Kaito initiated first.

"Mm... No reason. Just you." Giving his thighs a soft squeeze, he sighed into Kokichis neck before latching onto it with his teeth and lips, the boy keening under him from the rough handling. His cock slipped between his soft thighs, rubbing against his sensitive lips, feeling Oumas throbbing heat on him.

"A-ahn... Momo-chan..." Kokichi leaned into his touch, as one of Kaitos hands came up to cup his soft breast, rolling the soft pink nipple between his fingers. Kaito dragged his tongue up the side of Kokichis neck, slowly thrusting his hips between his lovers thighs, Kokichis hand clenched around the hand around his waist.

Fingers found their way to Kokichis pleasure nub, making the boy gasp sharply when Kaito brushed by it, making his face contort into a look of pure pleasure. He was so sensitive that Kaito had to be careful not to overstimulate him, lest he ruin the mood by making his boyfriend recoil in pain from it.

"K-Kaito-!" He whimpered, covering his bright red face with his other hand as both hands went down to spread his legs apart. He bent forward at the waist, letting his boyfriend spread his legs and pussy, hands pressed to the wall of the shower as he felt fingers press ever so carefully against his entrance. No matter how much Kaito prepared Kokichi, the possibility of him not being lubricated enough was still present, so he always took the time to stretch him beforehand.

"Mm?" Kaito smiled, pressing a finger inside him and listening to the strangled gasp Kokichi let out at the penetration. He wouldn't get a cohesive answer from Kokichi right now, as his fingers slowly pressed inside of him and felt around for the perfect spot inside. He knew to take his time, his thick fingers making Kokichi keen whenever they pressed deep inside of him.

Once he felt confident that Kokichi was nice and stretched, he used both hands to hold onto his ass, his thumbs spreading his pussy wide. Licking his lips, he asked Kokichi if he was ready, getting a quick nod from the smaller boy. Pressing the tip against him, he pushed his cock inside, making Kokichi let out a long, loud moan until he bottomed out.

"Fuck, you're still tight as ever..." Kaito mumbled, letting him adjust to the size. His tight walls throbbed around him, hot and slick, making Kaito sigh out his own moan of pleasure. His chest felt tight, the coil in his gut already wound tight as he began to slowly move.

"Ah-!" Kokichi clenched, making the other hiss and let out a low moan.

"Kichi, fuck. Don't move..." If he wasn't careful he'd cum way too soon. The things running through his mind right now weren't helping him with that either.

"Mhm...!" His lover whined, trying to relax himself. He must have been wound up as well, with how sensitive he was at the moment.

Soon enough, Kaito was able to set a slow pace, rocking his hips against Kokichi's and sighing in pleasure as Kokichi moved back against him. Kokichi made such lewd sounds, moaning loudly every time Kaito pressed against him, arching his back and encouraging Kaito to go faster.

"Aah-hn...! Kaito!" His voice raised in pitch, moaning out his lovers name and making Kaito slam his cock inside of him in excitement. He threw his head back, screaming out his name as he picked the pace up, teeth latching onto the soft skin of his neck again and his hands firmly holding Kokichis hips in place.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck-!" Kokichi cried, getting closer to his orgasm as Kaito recklessly fucked his tight pussy, pace lost as they both got closer to cumming.

"Kaito! Kaito! Fuck, fuuuck!!" His legs shook, the heat pooling inside of him finally tipping over as he came, stars and galaxies bursting behind his eyes as he clenched them closed, Kaito letting out a loud groan into his ear as the coil inside of him snapped and filled Kokichis tight cunt. Warmth flooded inside, thick ropes of cum gushing into him with Kaitos cock pressed tight against his deepest parts.

They stood there, panting heavily and pressed together, throbbing heat ebbing away as they came down from their orgasms. Kaito finally pulled out, cum dripping out of Kokichis folds and onto the bathtub surface, washed away with the water.

"Mmm..." Kokichi whined, taking a deep breath and sighing, "You came in me. Jackass."

"Oh, shit!" Suddenly caught up with his surroundings, Kaito realized his mistake and started trying to wipe Kokichi off. The other snorted, standing up straight and turning to face his lover, wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning against him.

"Don't sweat it. Once isn't that bad." He gave his boyfriends goatee a gentle tug, making him grunt and lean his head on him.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." Not that he would leave Kokichi if anything did happen. The thought kind of made the coil inside of him wind up again, a frustrated grunt coming from his chest as he felt himself get hard again. Kokichi giggled, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the chest and nipping at the skin, making his own little mark on the tanned skin of his pectoral.

"Round 2?" He said, looking up at Kaito with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Kaito had said anything, though, Kokichi was already stroking the shaft of his cock, making him go from half hard to fully erect in seconds.

"Mmh." The redness of Kaitos face and twitch his dick gave when Kokichi licked his lips was enough for him, as he fell to his knees and wrapped his lips around the tip, still stroking him while the other hand went down to cup his balls. Fuck, his hands and lips were so soft.

Kokichis tongue flicked against the tip, earning him another twitch of anticipation and a soft moan from his lover. His hand rested on Kokichis head, gripping a bit of his hair in his fingers as the other started sucking on his cock. His fingers eagerly stroked his boyfriend, kissing the tip and shaft and running his tongue over the underside of it, collecting the precum on his tongue and drinking it up as he went.

"Fuck, Kichi... You're always so good at this," Kaito grunted, Kokichis head bobbing halfway down his shaft. Big lilac eyes looked up at him, lustful and eager to please, his hands massaging the sensitive skin of his cock and balls as he sucked down on him.

Kokichi couldn't help but be so eager to please. He loved the taste of his lover, the smell of him, the feeling of him pressing against the back of his throat as he sucked down on him. He was kind of a slut that way, his pussy throbbing at the feeling and taste of cock in the back of his throat.

Soon enough, he used his hands to steady himself as he pressed Kaitos cock further back in his throat, tearing up as he gagged slightly when his lips hit the base of his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Kichi, holy fuck-" Hands pressed against Kokichis head, as cum flooded down his throat and his face pressed to Kaitos crotch. His eyes rolled back, breathing halted until Kaito would pull away, trying to swallow it all as it filled his mouth and throat. After Kaito had finished and let his head go, he pulled back and gasped for breath, cum and drool dripping from his red and swollen lips, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fuck..." His boyfriend mumbled, rubbing his red face as Kokichi laid his cheek on his pelvis, "You're always so... Fuck." The words he wanted to use left him as he looked at Kokichi, who traced little hearts over his skin while looking up at him with the most innocent look on his face. God, he was in love with this boy. The way he looked at him in these moments made his heart beat faster and butterflies burst in his stomach.

"Momo-chan~" Kokichi chirped, getting up from his knees and leaning on his boyfriend, "I ever tell you how good you taste?"

"Ghk- N-no..." Kaito suddenly felt embarrassed, his face getting bright red as Kokichi traced heart shapes on his chest. The affection so suddenly after having sex still put him off, something that he hadn't expected from Kokichi of all people. Kokichi only smiled, kissing Kaito and leaving a lingering taste of himself on his lips.

"Well, you do. Very good." He almost purred, his fingers rubbing into his chest, tracing along the musculature of Momotas chest. Kaito smiled, leaning down to kiss his tiny boyfriend again, wrapping his arms around him and squishing him against him.

"Well, good! I don't want you doin' anything you don't like, yknow?" He smiled, Kokichi returning it before turning to grab the shampoo bottle.

"Of course! Now lets actually shower, I'm pretty sure no one wants us to smell like sex when we go out."


End file.
